Simple Changes, Profound Results
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: In answer to Minerva’s hair challenge posted on ADMM yahoo group. Minerva gets a haircut and Albus realizes what he has been missing.


**Title: "Simple Changes, Profound Results"  
Author: Quill of Minerva  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything  
Summary: In answer to Minerva's hair challenge posted on AD/MM yahoo group. Minerva gets a haircut and Albus realizes what he has been missing.**

**A/n: This is a repost of a story that I posted ages ago on various sites apart from this one. Enjoy.**

**"Simple Changes, Profound Results"**

**Minerva McGonagall strode into the staff room and slumped into the nearest chair she could find. Poppy Pomfrey and Xiomara Hooch exchanged knowing glances and then Xiomara rolled her eyes. **

**"You look like you could do with a good drink!" said Xiomara looking at her friend. **

**"Is it that obvious?" questioned Minerva. **

**"Maybe an early night might do you a world of good!" suggested Poppy. **

**"Here get this down you!" said Xiomara, handing Minerva a glass of firewhiskey. **

**Minerva took the glass but she didn't drink it, instead she simply played with it between her delicate fingers. **

**"Do you think that men and women can just be friends?" asked Minerva as she set the glass of firewhiskey on the table and looked at her two friends. **

**"Of course they can be," answered Poppy. **

**"Oh Poppy get with the real world," interrupted Xiomara who was waving her arms in the air. "Of course they can't be friends." **

**Poppy looked slightly hurt by her friend's sudden outburst and returned to reading her Muggle romantic book. She had a passion for these books ever since her grandmother introduced her to them. She was currently reading a well-read copy of Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier. **

**"They can be friends," said Minerva picking up the glass of firewhiskey and taking a sip, she grimaced as the liquid burned her throat. "Look at me and Albus!" **

**Xiomara let out a loud cackle as she threw herself down on the couch. "Oh Minnie, you've given me a right laugh!" she managed to say through her fits of laughter. **

**"And what is so funny?" Minerva demanded to know. **

**"Come on Minerva," explained Xiomara. "You could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife, a blunt one at that!" **

**"I have no idea what you're talking about!" answered Minerva who was trying to fight the blush that she knew would creep up on her cheeks. **

**"Yes you do," replied Xiomara with an elf-like grin. "Don't play the innocent with us, Minerva. Poppy, back me up!" **

**"I'm keeping out of this!" answered Poppy softy. **

**"Why are you blushing, Minerva?" asked Xiomara who was enjoying watching her friend work herself into a flustered state. **

**"I am not!" snapped Minerva. "It's the firewhiskey!" **

**"You are and it's got nothing to do with the drink," said Xiomara. "And besides, I've seen you drink loads more than that before you cheeks became red!" **

**"Shut up!" mumbled Minerva. **

**"Leave her alone, Mara!" suggested Poppy, who had put her book down and was watching the two witches in front of her. **

**"You've danced around each other for years now," carried on Xiomara. "Only Merlin knows why one of you hasn't done something about it. After all, you're supposed to be two intelligent people." **

**"He doesn't see me like that, Xiomara," replied Minerva sadly. "Can we just leave it please?" **

**Poppy moved from her chair and sat on the armrest of Minerva's chair. She gently placed her hand on Minerva's arm and gave it a friendly squeeze. **

**"We are sadly just friends," mumbled Minerva into her now empty glass. "He only sees me as the dependable Minerva McGonagall!" **

**"Right that's it!" exclaimed Xiomara jumping up from the couch and grabbing hold of Minerva's other hand. She pulled her up from the seat and dragged her towards the door. "Poppy, I need your help!" **

**Poppy and Xiomara literally dragged Minerva along the corridor and along to her private rooms. Minerva's rooms were as practical as she was, with two large bookcases full of ancient books on transfiguration. Crimson drapes hung from the windows and the furniture matched the drapes. Over the years Minerva had collected some rare and beautiful items that had been given to her for birthdays and Christmases, most of them had come from Albus Dumbledore. There were elegantly craved silver candlesticks and beautifully painted landscape pictures of Scottish lakes and the moors. Xiomara pulled her into her bedroom that was just as neat and as practical as the living room. She pushed Minerva down on the bed and started to root through her wardrobe, throwing robe after robe on the floor behind her. **

**"Just what exactly are you doing?" demanded Minerva, who was far from happy about the mess Xiomara was creating on her spotless floor. **

**"Finding something for you to wear!" replied Xiomara from inside the wardrobe. **

**"Poppy, what's going on?" asked Minerva. **

**"I have no idea!" answered the mediwitch. **

**"These are perfect," said Xiomara as she emerged from the wardrobe with a pair of sky blue robes with little gems sewed on around the cuffs, neckline and the bottom. "These are beautiful. Why haven't I ever seen them before?" **

**"Because they aren't practical," answered Minerva. "And have you seen the neckline?" **

**"Nothing's wrong with showing a bit of cleavage, Min!" answered Xiomara. "Right, we have this, so now let's sort out this hair." **

**"You are coming nowhere near my hair, Xiomara Hooch! If you do, I will hex you into next year," replied Minerva, quickly placing her hands on her head. **

**"I'm only going to charm it, Minerva," said Hooch innocently. "It's just to make you see that he does notice you. Poppy, are you going to help or just sit there like a spare part?" **

**"I don't think this is such a good idea," replied Poppy. "Remember what you did to Sybil's hair?" **

**"I think orange hair suited her," said Xiomara, jumping to her own defense. **

**"You were the only one," added Minerva dryly. "That's why I'm not letting you near my hair!" **

**Minerva got up from the bed and made her way towards the door but Xiomara pulled out her wand and locked it. Minerva went to get her wand from her robe pocket, only to find that it had gone and that Xiomara was waving it about in her hand. **

**"Come on Minerva!" whined Xiomara. "I'll change it back if you don't like it and Poppy is here to make sure I don't do anything too drastic." **

**"Do I have much choice?" questioned Minerva, looking at Poppy then at Xiomara. **

**"No!" they both answered. **

**"I never thought you would go along with her, Poppy!" said Minerva, pointing a finger at Xiomara. **

**"I wouldn't usually," replied Poppy, "but to be honest you and the Headmaster are driving me quite potty!" **

**"There is no Albus and me!" sighed Minerva. "Would you both stop it?" **

**"Minerva, put this robe on," suggested Xiomara. She handed Minerva a plain gray robe. **

**Minerva did as she was told, as she knew that once Xiomara had an idea in her head there was no escaping from it. Poppy placed a chair in the middle of the room and led Minerva over to it. Xiomara had disappeared into the bathroom and appeared moments later carrying a towel, which she draped around Minerva's shoulders. **

**"I'm really not sure about this!" said Minerva rather nervously. She had always felt that her long ebony colored locks were her best feature. **

**"Sshh!" replied Xiomara. "Let the master get on with her work!" **

**Minerva kept her eyes shut as she heard the swish of a wand and Xiomara uttering a spell. Minerva heard Poppy gasp and she shut her eyes even tighter. **

**"What have you done?" asked Minerva. **

**"It's all under control!" answered Xiomara, glancing at Poppy who had her hand over her mouth. **

**Poppy watched with shock as Minerva's beautiful locks changed from black to green, to red, to yellow and then to a muddy brown color with silver streaks running through it. Xiomara waved her wand with a smile as seven inches disappeared from the bottom and Minerva's hair was just below her shoulders. **

**"Xiomara, stop messing around!" warned Poppy. **

**"What do you mean messing around?" questioned Minerva with worry. **

**"She is only teasing you," replied Xiomara as she glared at across at Poppy. **

**Suddenly there was urgent knocking at Minerva's door and Xiomara quickly unlocked it. Minerva rushed to the door and swung it open, completely forgetting what she might look like. **

**"Professor!" said Fred Weasley "Come quick, it's the Fat Lady!" **

**"What's happened, Weasley?" she asked as she followed him down the corridor and along to the Gryffindor Tower. **

**Poppy looked at Xiomara with an angry look. **

**"What," asked Xiomara innocently? **

**"What?" replied Poppy! "How can you even ask that?" **

**"She will be back soon and I'll change it back," said Xiomara, with a shrug of her shoulders. **

**Minerva came to a stop at the portrait of the Fat Lady, only to find that the woman had fled her picture. She looked at the torn canvas and then looked at the crowd milling around behind her. **

**"What happened?" she asked her young lions. **

**"Sirius Black," answered Ron. "He tried to get in!" **

**"Mr. Weasley, I seriously doubt that he would," she replied, not really sure of what he was capable of. "Right, we had better try and get you back to bed." **

**An hour later Minerva finally got all of her students back to bed and found another picture to keep guard of her lions while the Fat Lady recovered from shock. Something was troubling Minerva and it wasn't the thought of Sirius Black being inside the school. It was the looks she had been getting from the students. She shook her head and decided that she had better pay Albus a visit to fill him in about what had happened that evening. **

**She made her way to his private rooms and whispered the password. She stepped on to the revolving staircase and was quickly transported up to his rooms. The door swung open before she even had a chance to knock and Albus stood waiting by the fireplace. He took one look at Minerva and his mouth dropped open in shock. **

**"Minerva," he said with concern. "What's happened?" **

**Minerva began to explain the events that had happened that night and she was surprised by his lack of reaction to her news. **

**"Albus, are you hearing me?" she asked. **

**"Yes!" he answered. "I already knew about Sirius." **

**"Then why did you ask me what had happened when you already knew?" she asked, some what confused. **

**"I was merely commenting on your hair," he answered, his blue eyes twinkling brightly behind his half moon spectacles. **

**Realization hit Minerva like a ton of bricks and she quickly clapped her hands on her hair, only to find that it was shorter than usual. She caught sight of the color from the corner of her eye and a gasp of shock escaped from her mouth, followed by a curse. **

**"I'll kill her!" exclaimed Minerva who was blushing. **

**"I presume you are talking of Xiomara when you say you'd kill her," replied Albus, who couldn't help but smile. **

**"What has she done?" mumbled Minerva, who was heartbroken to find that her ebony locks were no more. "This explains the funny looks I was getting from the students." **

**"Perhaps I could be of assistance," suggested Albus as he pulled out his wand. **

**Minerva nodded silently and bit her lips, as she thought of ways to get her own back on her so-called friend, Xiomara. She heard Albus whisper a few select words and watched him as he waved his wand. Within seconds her long ebony locks reappeared and Minerva sighed with relief. She jumped slightly when, without warning, she felt some long fingers combing through her hair. She turned slightly and saw that Albus was standing behind her running his fingers through her hair. **

**"Oh sorry!" he said, pulling his fingers from her hair. **

**"You don't have to be!" she replied, her voice almost a whisper. **

**"I always loved you hair when you wore it down," he told her. "It's beautiful!" **

**Minerva felt excitement rush through her body as his fingers returned to her hair. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through it again and she held her breath when she suddenly felt his lips on her neck. He was kissing her! She could feel his hot breath on her neck once his soft tender kisses had stopped. She was frozen to the spot. She felt his hands slip around her waist and his mouth was near her ear. **

**"I'm sorry my dear," he whispered. "I do believe I have startled you, as well as myself. I'm just so glad that you have returned to the Minerva I know and love." **

**"Love?" she questioned. She could feel hot tears welling up behind her eyes. "Do you really mean that?" **

**"I never say anything I don't mean, Minerva," he replied softly. "I have held back on saying it for far too long now and seeing you standing here made me realize that if I don't tell you soon, I may lose you." **

**"Oh Albus!" she said as she turned around in his arms and faced him. "I love you too!" **

**Albus lowered his head down towards her and gently brushed his lips against her soft full ones. The tender kiss only lasted for a matter of seconds but Minerva felt a wave of emotions shooting through her body and she moved closer against him. They looked past each other's eyes and looked into each other's heart and soul and saw that the soul mates were finally united. It was Minerva who took the situation to the next level as she kissed him properly on the lips. A moan escaped her throat as he deepened the kiss by letting his tongue wander into her mouth. The kiss deepened further as they poured all of their bottled up feelings into this single kiss. Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands encircled her even tighter. They finally parted lips but they stayed locked in each other's arms. **

**"Maybe I'll deal with Xiomara tomorrow!" mumbled Minerva into his beard. **

**"I believe that would be for the best," added Albus with a contented smile. "I want to take you out tomorrow night, Minerva. We have many things to discuss." **

**"That sounds lovely but can we leave the school at such a time?" she questioned. **

**"We shall dine in my room, my love," he answered. "Wear something lovely." **

**"See you tomorrow then," she answered, pulling away from his warm arms. **

**"Yes darling!" he replied before kissing her softly. **

**The next evening Minerva marched into the Quidditch store room and grabbed hold of Xiomara. **

**"Minerva," gasped Xiomara "I'm sorry but it's not like you're stuck with it." **

**"Xiomara Hooch, you are lucky that I haven't hexed you into next year for what you did but that's not what I want to speak to you about," replied Minerva with a smile. **

**"What is it then?" asked Xiomara. **

**"Do you think I should wear those sky blue robes tonight for my dinner date with Albus?" she replied with a smile. **

**"Merlin yes," answered Xiomara, hugging her friend. **

**That evening Albus paced up and down his rooms waiting for Minerva to arrive. There was a soft tap on his door and he swept over to open it. He tried to stop his mouth from falling open at the sight of Minerva but he failed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was the woman standing in front of him wearing sky blue robes with small jewels encrusted on it and with her black ebony hair falling freely down her back really the Minerva he saw day in, day out? **

**"Albus?" she questioned. "Are you alright? Has something happened? Am I overdressed?" **

**"Minerva," he answered her, "you look beautiful my love." **

**He stepped forward and brought her into his arms. He cupped her cheek with his hand and looked into her emerald green eyes. Their lips met in a sweet tender kiss before Albus pulled away and led her over to the dinning table he had prepared for them. They ate their meal in a comfortable silence but neither of them found they were very hungry. Once dinner was finished, Albus stood up and offered his hand to Minerva. She found herself being led into the middle of the room. Soft romantic music filled the room as they began to dance. Albus looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. He couldn't believe he was finally holding the woman of his dreams in his arms and that she returned his love. **

**"Albus!" said Minerva softly, "tonight has been wonderful. You've truly spoiled me." **

**"I'm glad that you have had a wonderful evening my dear," he answered as he came to a stop. "I love you so very much, Minerva, and I'm so glad that we finally made it. Even if it did take a rather awful hairstyle to make us see sense." **

**Minerva chuckled as she stood on tiptoes and kissed him soundly. They had their feelings out in the open now and they had a future together to look forward too. Regardless of what lay ahead of them, they would face it together.**


End file.
